Bloody Brothers Cries
by hooded-wanderer
Summary: Two years had passed since the chaos vanished, and the gang lived a normal life with their digimon. Until Jeri dreamed of the chaos, bein controlled by a boy. Now the DReaper is attacking the digital world, controlled by the same boy of Jeri's dreams


Chapter 1: Return of the Nightmare Demon

The whole area of this place was warped and twisted like the whole area has giant black holes twisting the sky and ground into an alternate reality. Only the walls that cover this place are images of a fierce that took place, these images are the tamers battling against a deadly enemy called the D-Reaper.

A girl runs on a brick walkway, running away from something. She is a 14 year old with yellow eyes, red hair with a small ponytail on the back left side of her head. She wears blue pyjama that have teddy bears on it, and a necklace that has a little golden heart locket attached to it. Running with her is a lion human like digimon with a face of a bold lion, a muscular body with large hands and feet, black leather pants, a knuckle protector on his left hand, and straps that are wrapped around that same hand. The digimon looked at the girl running next to him, and yelled. "Hurry Jeri, they are catching up to us!!!"

Jeri looked at the digimon, with terror on her face. "I'm trying my best Leomon, but they won't leave us alone." They keep on running and running, without any rest. Right behind them was a giant wave of pink goo that was fastly speeding towards them. Leomon turned around just once while running away, and the pink goo just shot out a spear like piece of goo towards the digimon. "Leomon!!!" Jeri cried as she saw Leomon gotten shot through the chest like a hunted animal.

"Run Jeri," Leomon told Jeri, losing his strength as the spear sucked him further and further away, "save yourself from the D-Reaper. Don't worry about me, I'll be--" Before Leomon could finish his sentence, the pink spear that pierced through his chest pulled him towards the D-Reaper. Leomon didn't have a chance to save himself; the pace of the pull was so quick that in an instant Leomon was in the D-Reaper.

Jeri watched in horror as Leomon disappeared further and further into the pink goo wave. She just collapsed in agony onto the ground, tears running down her face like a rain droplet containing sadness, and gritting her teeth hard. She then yelled, "Please don't die Leomon, you can't die again!!!"

"Jeri," Leomon yelled. "Don't let sadness overcome you. That's how he and the D-Reaper gains it's strength, through anger and sadness. Don't worry about me Jeri, just run away from the darkness, and remember, rage, envy, and sadness are the keys to it's release."" After those final words, Leomon just evaporated into pixel data.

Jeri looked down into the ground, unable to cope with the death of her digimon. She cried without any control and slammed her fist into the ground. "Why did this have to happen again?" She cried out. "Why it couldn't have been me instead of Leomon?"

"Jeeeeeeriiii," an unknown voice hang throughout the area. "Don't you want to play with me?" Jeri's heart beat faster and faster once the dark echoes subsided. She just got up and looked around; wanting to know was the thing that asked. But that question is immediately subsided once she realized the D-Reaper is starting to close in on her.

"No," she screamed at the voice. "I don't want to nor ever want to play games with you, and I will never let the D-Reaper take me!!!" After those words, she ran down the field, trying her best to distance herself from the flowing pink wave. Every ounce of energy was starting to drain from her with every step she took in the run for her life.

"Fine then," the voice said to Jeri again. "If you don't want to play, then prepare to face your executioner." This time however, Jeri notices that the mysterious male is not calling all around her. It sounds like the male is calling about over fifty yards in front of her. Jeri just then stopped in front of a small cliff that looked too steep for her to climb. She didn't focus her attention on the D-Reaper flow behind her, instead she focused on a boy that wore a black and blue striped T-Shirt that had a number sixty-six on the front, black jeans, but three quarters of his face was covered by a moon mask that had an evil grin at the bottom half and a bulging red eye on the right side. The visible part shows he has short red hair, and a soulless yellow eye that doesn't show a pupil. "You look like you met death himself."

Jeri looked horrified when she noticed the boy standing on the cliff's jagged edge. Even though most of the young man's face was covered by a mask, the part that didn't cover his face was the top left part, which showed his red hair and eye. The eye showed no signs of life, nor it showed any goodness in it. Jeri can only feel darkness coming from him when he glared into his eyes. What even scared her more was that the eye colour was the same as Jeri's. It's almost like staring into a doppelganger of herself. "Who are you?" She blurted out with signs she was afraid.

The boy responded by jumping from the cliff, and landing four feet in front of Jeri, slamming his left fist into the ground as he landed, making a dent in it. When he got up, they're eyes met each other, staring into each others gaze to study each other by their looks. It's was like there was a mirror directly between the two, both of them representing the reflection to one another. "Let's just say I'm a person who's more closer to you then you think."

"Someone who is closer to me then they think," Jeri didn't understand what the boy meant by that. "What are you talking about; I never even met you before."

The boy walked to Jeri and stood right next to her, "You'll understand in the future dear Jeri," the boy whispered into ear, feeling like a cold gust of wind entering her ear cannel. "But for now I am your darkest nightmare." After he said nightmare, a large pink ball engulfed Jeri with a lunar bounce onto her. It was the D-Reaper, because there is a long cord connected from the pink data glop to the ball that Jeri is trapped in. "D-Reaper finish her off."

The D-Reaper ball prison gotten tighter and tighter in the insides, Jeri started to groan in pain from the tightening of her cage. "Ugh… What's happening to me?" Jeri struggled to break free from its intense grip, but it was hopeless. Without Leomon's aid, the monster had grips as if it was a giant's hand. "What are you doing to me, you evil being?"

"Aw don't be mad Jeri." The moon masked boy said to Jeri. He placed his hand on Jeri's prison; surprisingly the D-Reaper didn't even try to suck him in like what it did to Jeri. "I know that you and Leomon had a close relationship, and that his death must have broken your heart. So I'm being a nice fellow to you… By letting the same being that killed Leomon kill you."

"But Beezlemon killed Leomon," Jeri squeaked. "Not the chaos."

"Then look on the bright side dear Jeri," he told her with a little bit of a chuckle. "Once this is all over, you get to join Leomon in the great sky… That is, if you don't end up being a ghost that wonders around the earth." The masked being then pulled out a small creature, when Jeri looked at the creature; she had an expression on her face like her witnessed her friend shot in the head.

The small creature was a small white digimon with short arms and legs, long ears that are purple at the tip, and has a symbol on it's forehead that has 3 small back upward triangles, surrounding a larger red downward triangle. It was sleeping peacefully in the boy's arms as if it were a baby level digimon. Jeri immediately shouted. "What the hell are you going to do with Calumon, you bastard?!?!"

"Don't worry bout your little digimon friend Jeri, I will take good care of him." He said to the nearly dying Jeri, and then chuckling loudly as he petted Calumon's head. "And in case my digimon D-Reaper dies, I can be Calumon's new tamer, so that I can turn him into a deadly machine."

He raised high into the air, holding him between his hands. Jeri was getting weaker and weaker, the tightness of her prison made her lifeline shorter. Jeri let out a last gasp for air, and whispered out her last words. "Calumon… Please help me." The prison made her fell into a deep coma, and then Jeri just turned into pixel data and faded into the D-Reaper, following the same fate as the D-Reaper.

Jeri awoke in her bed, sweat pouring down her face. She breathed heavily as she placed her hand on her chest to slow down the rapid breathing. "Crap," she gasped. "What a nightmare. It felt so real, and the way I died…" She just paused, a thought crossed her mind. "Calumon." She immediately turned her head to the right.

Sleeping in a basket that is covered with a blanket was Calumon. No harm was ever put on to the little digimon. Jeri sighed and pounced her head back into the pillow. "That dream," she said to herself. "Who was that boy?" So many questions rolled though her mind, and all of them made her fall back to sleep again.


End file.
